Various control systems have been installed on pedal-equipped and controlled motor vehicles which permit operation thereof by disabled individuals who have lost the use of one or both of their legs. Typically, such control systems employ lever or handle-actuated pivoting elements which are mounted beneath the steering column or on the floor of the vehicle and which are readily accessible for hand operation by a disabled driver. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,946 issued to Masters et al., Apr. 14, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,944, issued to Grindle, Sep. 29, 1998; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,535, issued to Spinnato, Jun. 15, 2004. The majority of these systems transmit the operator's hand motions applied to a lever or handle through a series of linkages to the vehicle accelerator system.
Situations arise where a vehicle equipped with a hand operated control system must be operated by a non-disabled individual. By way of example, vehicles in for repair and or routine servicing are operated by mechanics and garage personnel. In urban environments, often patrons at restaurants, theaters and other social events valet park their vehicles. Most commonly, if another family member requires the use of such a vehicle, he or she may not be familiar with the hand operated control system. All of these situations result in operation of a hand operated vehicle by persons who are accustomed to foot pedal controls and who are completely unfamiliar with the hand control mechanism. Numerous incidents of property damage, personal injury and even death have been reported which are attributable directly to inadvertent activation of a hand operated accelerator control by an able bodied operator, and no systems are presently available commercially which incorporate an accelerator interlock which prevents activation of the hand operated accelerator by a non-handicapped vehicle operator.
Accordingly, a need exists for a safety interlock system for a hand operated vehicle accelerator control device which will prevent inadvertent operation of the hand controls by an able bodied vehicle operator.